


A Series of Beginnings

by DreamerRose



Series: The Daughters of Hydaelyn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerRose/pseuds/DreamerRose
Summary: They each had their own reasons for going on adventures, but they all ended up in the same place.  The threads of their stories weave an intricate tapestry in the fabric of time.  But first, their threads must cross one another to begin the weave.
Series: The Daughters of Hydaelyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: A Shared Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my The Daughters of Hydaelyn series, this story focuses on the initial trip into the starter cities for each of my characters, some of whom have known each other for years, and others who are only just meeting for the first time. This first story is mostly a novelization of the intro cutscenes, but with some minor Canon Divergence for flavor. Also, huge thanks to Sebastian C. for volunteering to be my Beta Reader for this series. You are awesome Dude! Now without further ado, on to the story! Have fun all!

She was floating. Floating in an inky blue sky dotted with stars. As she processed this, the sky lit up slightly and she began to slowly descend until her feet landed on an invisible platform.

_Hear…_

A woman’s voice sounded, seeming to echo from all around her while also coming from within. Confusing, but somehow she didn’t question it.

_Hear... Feel …_

The voice sounded again. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to locate the source, but there was no one there. Looking ahead again, she noticed a bright yellow star, almost like a miniature sun directly in front of her. She began to slowly walk toward it. Suddenly a menacing black and reddish-purple portal sprang open in front of her, and a hooded man in ornate yet menacing black robes stepped out, one gauntleted arm reaching out as he did so. A red half-mask hid the upper part of his face from view. He planted himself firmly in her path, forcing her to stop.

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

The woman’s voice sounded a third time, and the star she had been walking towards swooped around and over the man, coming to hover just above her and increasing in brightness. She then found herself being enveloped in light. When it dissipated, her clothing had changed from simple yet durable adventuring gear to the sort of gear worn only by the strongest practitioners of her chosen fighting style. More light then gathered around her hands, forming into her weapon of choice. She assumed a fighting stance with it in hand.

The hooded man seemed to gather himself then, before extending his arms out to either side and lifting his head, mouth open in a silent cry as a strange red light glowed in front of his face like a second mask, an ominous aura radiating out from it. She lifted her light weapon high above her head, and the man charged at her. She prepared to meet his charge, and the world went white…


	2. Gridania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lenlatha Sisters have always loved helping others. Now they journey to Gridania to take up the mantle of Adventurers in hopes of helping as many as they can, while also solving the mystery of what exactly happened five years ago, at the Battle of Carteneau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the actual first chapter, following three of my characters as they head to Gridania. Please note that the canon divergence starts early, as you will see. Enjoy!

“Oi! You lasses alright?”

Li’lea Lenlatha jolted awake from a strange dream. Disoriented from the abrupt wake up, she shook her head hard enough for her long bangs and braids to hit her in the face. Recalling her strange dream, she gave herself a quick once over. Nope, no cool dragoon armor. Just the stupid Miqo’te adventurer’s gear she’d been provided. Seriously, who decided that crop tops and miniskirts were good for this profession? A pervert? 

A quick glance at the blade of her weathered lance, lovingly polished to a mirror shine, proved her features were still the same as well. Her skin was a nice rosy peach, which went nicely with the muted scarlet of her hair and fur. Said hair came down to just past her shoulders in length, and had streaks of dark purple dye running through it. Most of it was pulled back into two low pigtails. Of the rest, a section right in front of her ears was fashioned into braids on both sides of her head, and the rest hung loose to frame her face. Her eyes were a deep, dark purple in color, and framed by long, dark eyelashes as well as purple makeup on her eyebrows and cheekbones. Her face was also decorated with tiger stripe markings and some light red lipstick. Her tail was long and sleek, with the tip dyed the same purple as her hair streaks.

Getting her bearings, helped by the voice of the man talking to her and her two sisters, she glanced around to find herself sitting in a carriage being pulled by two chocobo’s traveling through a vast and semi-familiar woodland. Her younger sister Kyra sat next to her on her right, gently rubbing her eyes as she woke from her own disturbed nap. Her bow and arrows were propped against the bench beside her legs. Kyra had a slightly darker ashy skin tone, with pale grey eyes framed by dark lashes and a very light amount of smoky eyeshadow. She also had tiger stripe markings, though she had more stripes than either of her sisters. In addition, she had an intricate white tattoo on her forehead, and light red lipstick. Her hair, which came down to her shoulder blades, was a muted dark purple in color, with streaks of magenta highlights running through it. She had it fashioned in a half-up-do, with the upper sections styled into a loose braid while the lower sections and a single bang on the left side of her face hung free. Her ears had a pair of white stud earrings just inside them in addition to the weathered hoop earrings all three of them wore. She was about the same mid-range height as Li’lea, despite being two years younger than her at 20. Her tail, like Li’lea’s, was long and sleek with the tip dipped in the same dye as her highlights.

On Kyra’s other side sat Rhea, her eldest sister. Her conjurers cane, weathered from five years of sitting in storage, was propped up in the corner beside her at the front of the carriage, and a sturdy maple shield made for her by their father sat at her feet. Rhea had a lighter pallet than her sisters, with pale skin, and light lavender hair streaked with white. The only “dark” features she had were her dark blue eyes framed by dark lashes and black eyeliner. She was also the shortest of them by about an ilm, even though she was the eldest at 25. Her hair was much longer than her sisters, reaching more than halfway down her back and done in a pseudo-hime cut. A white headband separated the longer strands hanging down her back from the shorter ones framing her face. Her bangs partially concealed a black tear-drop tattoo on her brow. She too had tiger stripe markings, though only on her cheeks, and had stripes of purple face paint just under her eyes, one on each side with four dots above each stripe, and light red lipstick. Like Kyra, she was wearing a pair of ear studs, though hers were hot pink in color. Her tail was long and fluffy, in contrast to her sisters’ sleeker tails. She took after their mother in that regard.

Rhea glanced over to them to be sure they were alright. Li’lea and Kyra smiled reassuringly to her, and Rhea happily returned it before turning back to the grizzled, yellow-clad Hyur who had woken them

“Yes, we are fine sir.” Rhea said politely. “Thank you for the concern. We do appreciate it.”

“I’m glad to hear it! You girls were moanin’ in your sleep an’ sweatin’ buckets besides.” The man responded, smiling kindly to them. “That’ll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to the sickness than others. No need to fret, though. You’ll all soon get used to it.”

The man paused then to grab the bottle of spirits next to him, sampling the aroma before taking a large swig of the drink. Li’lea turned away to hide the slightly disgusted look on her face, tail puffing and curling in response. Since becoming old enough to partake in alcohol, she had found that she could not abide the stuff. The burn masked the flavor too much for her to enjoy it, and it dulled her senses and reflexes.

Her attention was soon captured by a pair of moogles hovering at the back of the carriage. One of them started sounding a tiny horn in its paws, giving it four short “blasts”, before turning its attention to the three sisters now looking at it.

“Feeling better, kupo?” the moogle asked kindly. “Aha! You _ can _ see us! I had a feeling you could, kupo!” The little creature began to bounce in excitement over being seen and heard. “We’re moogles, and we live in this wood.”

Li’lea smiled at the little spirit as it (he?) wiggled in place. It actually wasn’t the first time she and her sisters had encountered a moogle, as there was one living near their village that Rhea was good friends with. But she didn’t bother to enlighten the moogles before her about that. They had all learned the hard way not to talk to moogles and spirits in public.

The second moogle, who had been hovering by the first, flew further into the carriage, stopping to seemingly dance a little jig in front of the merchant. Or rather, in front of the bottle of alcohol.

“Normal folks can’t see us or hear us – which makes you three _ special _, kupo!” the first moogle explained, drawing her attention to the pair of teenaged Elezen seated at the back of the carriage across from her. Identical twins from the look of them, a boy clad in black and blue, and a girl in red and gray. Both were seemingly oblivious to the presence of the two moogles, as was the other passenger. 

‘And seeing as how you’re special, maybe you can tell us something.” the moogle continued. “The woods have been restless of late – lots of strange things happening. Have you girls chanced to witness anything suspicious, kupo?”

Li’lea shook her head negative at the inquiry, before a stifled giggle beside her drew her attention to Kyra. Following her little sisters gaze, she was greeted with the sight of the second moogle happily guzzling down the passenger’s alcohol, with the man in question none the wiser. She couldn’t help but gape a little at the minor spectacle. How like her kittenish sister to find humor in the sight though. A quick glance at Rhea proved she was also amused by the moogles antics, if her slight smile, twitching ears and the visible mirth in her eyes were any indication.

The first moogle sighed and slumped, drawing her attention back to it. 

“Of course you haven’t – you’ve only just arrived.” He (she decided it was a he then) perked back up after a moment before continuing. “Well, there’s nothing for it, then – we’ll just have to keep looking. Nice to meet you, kupo!” 

And with that, the two moogles flew out the back of the carriage and up into the open air. As the carriage drew away, she saw that they had met up with a few other moogles and were conversing with them. Kyra quietly snickered again at the man’s confusion about his suddenly empty bottle. Rhea hissed a “Manners!” at her, but they could both tell she was laughing inside at the whole thing.

He eventually just shrugged and turned back to them.

“Gridania’s still a fair way off, in case you three were wonderin’. Seeing as you’re awake, how’s about you keep me company till we get there?” He asked. “Them young’uns don’t much care for conversation, see.” He continued, indicating the twins.

“I would be happy to.” Rhea responded, bringing a smile to his face.

“Bremondt’s the name,” he introduced himself, “an’ peddlin’s me trade. As for your good selves, judgin’ by your unusual garments, I’d say you were some of them new adventurers. Am I warm?” He gave them a once-over as he said this, noting their identical (and in Li’lea’s mind _ far _ too revealing) Miqo’te style adventuring gear. Their mother had _ insisted _ they wear that rather than something more practical. Li’lea couldn’t wait to get a proper pair of pants on!

Rhea smiled and nodded in confirmation to his guess, though in her case it was only partly accurate.

“I knew it!” Bremondt exclaimed, clearly happy to be proven right. “Goin’ where the wind blows, seekin’ fortune an’ glory – Now _ that’s _what I call livin’!”

He calmed down a little then and continued, “So long as you can avoid dyin’, I mean. Ain’t no secret that adventurin’s a risky business – these days especially. What was it that first attracted you three to it?”

Li’lea and Kyra both looked at Rhea, wondering how she would answer. She was an incredibly honest soul at times, but the answer was quite personal. For her part, Rhea closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts, then looked back at Bremondt with a smile.

“Well, it’s not for power, fortune, or glory, I can tell you that. My sisters and I have always loved being helpful to people, even when we were small children. And to be honest, all three of us were getting restless staying where we were. Becoming adventurers allows us to travel to new places while continuing to help people.” 

Here, Rhea paused and looked down, her smile turning sad.

“There are other reasons of course. Deciding factors and all that. But those are a bit personal so I’d rather not say.”

“Well, if you ain’t inclined to tell further, I ain’t about to pry.” The merchant replied with an understanding smile. “Might be as ol’ Bremondt’s a chatterbox, but he sure as hells ain’t no busybody. We all have a secret or three, don’t we? Me? _ Dozens _. An’ I’d rather they stayed secret, too – which is why I don’t go stickin’ me nose where it ain’t welcome. And what you’ve already tol’ me is more than enough, Lass. I understand restlessness quite well. I was restless me-self after all! It’s why I became a travelin’ peddler rather than just a city merchant. And wanting to help folks for helpin’s sake? That’s the noblest reason for adventurin’ I’ve ever heard! Plus, if you’re willin’ to take on them tasks as other folks ain’t, then adventurers such as yourselves can win fame and influence what coin can’t buy.”

The sisters couldn’t help but beam at that. People back home had always criticized them for being “too” helpful at times. Even going so far as to say that it wasn’t enough of a reason to leave home. So hearing Bremondt’s genuine and enthusiastic praise for it made all three of them very happy indeed.

The man in question smiled happily, glad he could give them that joy on their young faces.

“Just remember though:” he continued with a slightly more serious but still jovial tone, “There’re more important things than fortune an’ glory. Such as _ breathin’ _. Ain’t no profit in bein’ dead, an’ that’s a fact.”

Rhea nodded at the warning, but before she could respond further an unknown voice rang out from in front of the carriage.

“Halt! Go no further!”

Startled, Bremondt jolted around to look over his shoulder. “What’s this, then?”

Kyra suddenly gasped and held out her hand just before they heard a whistle and an arrow landed in the center of the carriage floor with a *thunk*!

“Uwaah!” Cried Bremondt as he flailed back in shock.

The three Lenlatha sisters stared in surprise for a moment, then turned to glare in the direction the arrow had come from.

“Wh-what’s going on!?” came the distressed voice of the carriage driver, as a Wood Wailer ran up to him.

“A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixali!” the Wood Wailer informed him. “For your own safety, you must remain here until -…” the man stopped mid-sentence as the sounds of conflict drew his attention to the tree line. Just visible beyond it were a group of Ixal engaging a group of Gridanian defenders. The Wood Wailer grit his teeth and grabbed his spear, positioning himself between the carriage and the fighters.

“Bloody hells!” he cursed, “We shall hold them here! Try to break clear!”

As the driver quickly obeyed his orders, Kyra jolted again, reaching down to grab the shield at Rhea’s feet. “Lea! Twins!”

Li’lea moved immediately, darting across the carriage while grabbing the shield Kyra tossed to her. She set her knee on the bench next to the now visibly startled boy and reached over him to grab his sister by her front, yanking her close.

“Whah!?” 

“Hey!?”

*** _THUNK*_ **

“GAAH!” 

“EEK!”

Li’lea held the two close against her chest and raised the shield behind their heads, just in time for a stray arrow to bury itself into the sturdy maple wood. The twins grabbed onto her arm and leaned in closer to her instinctively. She continued to hold that position as they pulled away from the battle, while her sisters kept an eye out for any further attacks. After a few moments, both relaxed a bit.

“All clear Li’lea.” Kyra called to her.

Li’lea released her grip on the twins and straightened up. Looking down into two pairs of frightened blue eyes, she gave them a reassuring smile.

“You kittens alright?” she asked them, using the Miqo’te endearment for youngsters and children.

The two nodded quietly, clearly still a bit shell shocked from the whole experience. Li’lea nodded and settled herself next to the boy, deciding to stick close until they got their bearings back.

“Excellent work little sisters.” Rhea complimented as Li’lea worked the arrow out of the shield and tossed it back to her. “That was a very good call.”

“Thanks Big Sister,” Kyra responded with audible relief in her voice. “I wasn’t a hundred percent sure on the arrows trajectory, but I didn’t want to risk it.”

Rhea nodded in understanding. “A wise choice. Never get too caught in the details when swift action is called for.” She then looked over to the twins. “Don’t worry kittens. We should be safely in Gridania soon. Everything will be fine.”

“Y-yes.” “Th-thank you.” The two responded quietly, starting to calm down but still visibly shaken.

Li’lea started to gently purr to the pair, and rubbed the boy’s back to help soothe him. He smiled up at her gratefully, then wordlessly reached to pull his sister closer to him. The girl obliged, and he started humming a quiet melody while holding her hand. His sister looked at him in surprise, then smiled warmly and joined in. Within minutes, the remaining tension had drained out of them and they were simply enjoying themselves humming tune after tune until their throats got tired. Li’lea happily sat back and listened to the quiet music. The twins had very pleasant voices.

Bremondt smiled at them, then turned back to Rhea. 

“That was too bleedin’ close…” he stated. “I’m glad you girls were on the alert!”

He then reached for the arrow in the floor and dislodged it. 

“Nice of the Ixal to send us a welcomin’ party, though, eh?” he joked. “Jokin’ aside, this won’t be the last time you meet those feathered fiends, so just you take care, all right?”

Rhea nodded.

“We hail from the South Shroud, so we’re somewhat familiar with the Ixal. We will definitely be keeping alert for them.” She reassured him.

“Good to hear! By the way, is this your first trip to Gridania?” he asked.

Rhea blinked at the question, then responded honestly.

“I’ve been there before, but it’s been about five years since I last set foot in the city. My sisters never got the chance to go there before now.”

“Really now?! And no doubt you’ve done your best to teach your sisters the ins and outs of the fair city. But a lot can change in five years, so why not let this journeyed itinerant fill in a few holes?” Bremondt responded with exuberance. 

Li’lea turned one ear in his direction to catch his next words a little better while Kyra gave him her full attention. Rhea smiled and gestured for him to go on. 

“The city of Gridania lies slap-bang in the middle of the Black Shroud – the biggest, lushest forest in all Eorzea. Not that you girls didn’t already know that bit. Though it ain’t near as lush as it used to be, saying that. Not since the Calamity laid half of it to waste.” He said.

The two younger Lenlatha sisters shuddered at the memory of that horrible night. The strange red pallor of the sky as Dalamud came ever closer, the distant echoes of a true monsters roar, the chaotic rain of fire balls, the sound of the forest itself screaming so loud that even the least sensitive person could hear it. And worst of all, finding their beloved eldest sister lying unconscious and severely wounded in the forest the next morning, when last they’d heard she had been heading to Carteneau. Even now, five whole years since that dreadful day, Rhea still bore the scars of whatever ordeal she had been through. The least concealable yet also least noticeable of them being the streaks of white in her long lavender hair, which most mistook for highlights.

A light touch to her wrist snapped Li’lea out of her memories of the past. She glanced down to see the twins looking at her in concern, and smiled reassuringly (she hoped) to them. Bremondt’s voice then drew her attention back to him as he continued to speak.

“The destruction prompted a herd of new nasties to move in, an’ gave the Ixal unneeded encouragement. Birdman raids ’ve become a daily occurrence.”

_ ‘Oh that doesn’t sound good.’ _ Li’lea thought, her ears pinning back.

Bremondt then glanced over his shoulder and turned back with a smile at his fellow passengers.

“Ah, at long last. Behold Gridania, the forest nation blessed by the elementals!”

Everyone perked up at that, glad to have finally made it to their destination. Patting the boy twin on the shoulder, Li’lea stood up and crossed back over to her sisters to start grabbing her things, and the others all followed suit. After a few more yalms, the carriage came to a stop just outside of the entrance to the city. As the Lenlatha sisters finished securing their weapons and packs, some men came down the path and started unloading goods from the foot of the carriage, clearing the steps so the passengers could disembark in the process.

Li’lea happily hopped off the back of the transport, completely bypassing the steps in the process, and walked forward slightly to look around. She had never been to this part of the Twelveswood before, so she couldn’t help being a little starry-eyed. Kyra came up beside her, adjusting the position of her bow and quiver as she walked.

“You ready for this Big Sister?” She asked with a smile.

“Born ready! I can’t wait to start training with the Lancers Guild!” Li’lea responded with excitement.

Kyra laughed at her exuberance. 

“Yeah, I bet you’ll fit right in there! I’m a little nervous myself. I’ve heard that one of the higher members of the Archer’s Guild is very racist and harsh on “outsiders”.” Kyra said with concern.

“Well, good thing you’re not an “outsider” then. Less for him to harp on you about. If he starts with that, you make sure to set him straight, got it?” Li’lea instructed her, seeking to reassure her little sister.

“Got it.” Kyra nodded, smiling at the advice.

“Excuse me?” Came a young male voice beside them. 

Kyra and Li’lea turned to see the twins coming up to them.

“Yes kittens?” Li’lea asked.

“Pardon the interruption, but we wanted to thank you both again for protecting us back there.” The boy said with a grateful smile. 

His sister echoed the look. “Yes, thank you both. If it hadn’t been for your quick actions, one of us might have gotten hurt.” She said.

Li’lea smiled at the two. “You are both quite welcome! We were happy to help.”

“We should introduce ourselves!” Kyra proclaimed. “I’m Kyra Lenlatha, and this is my older sister-“

“Li’lea Lenlatha. Pleased to make your acquaintance! Our eldest sister Rhea is speaking to the merchant over there.” Li’lea finished, glancing over her shoulder to said sister.

“The pleasure is all ours.” The boy responded. “My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur, and this is my twin sister Alisaie.” Alisaie nodded to them at her introduction. 

“If it’s alright with you, Alphinaud and I would like to give you these as a token of our gratitude.” She said, holding out a container with several bottles of Ether in it. “They should serve you well in your adventures.”

“It’s not necessary, but we won’t say no.” Li’lea accepted the gift. “It would be foolish to refuse something so useful after all.”

“Useful indeed. These will be most helpful to Rhea in her ongoing efforts to keep you alive!” Kyra joked with an impish grin.

“Watch it, Brat!” 

Alphinaud gave a laugh at the playful jabs. 

“Ah yes. The eternal struggle of the responsible sibling to keep the more reckless one from getting hurt. I know it well.” He said with sage nod. Alisaie gave him a look that screamed “oh really”.

“Yes, Alphinaud here can be quite reckless at times. It can be quite a bother.” She fired back with a droll tone. 

Her brother sputtered in response to that skillful redirection, resulting in all of them bursting into laughter.

Once the laughter died down, Alphinaud looked to Li’lea quizzically.

“Pardon me for bringing this up, but I couldn’t help but notice that your given name is that of a Sun Seeker, yet your surname and your sisters’ names are clearly Moon Keeper in origin?” He questioned.

“Heh! Good catch there boy!” She said with a short laugh. “Yes, I was born a Sun Seeker. My birth tribe fell prey to bandits when I was an infant, and my parents were among the casualties. I was fortunate enough to be adopted into a Moon Keeper family, who loved me as their own.”

“I see. Thank you for indulging my curiosity.” Alphinaud said. “Well, we’d better be on our way. It was lovely to meet you both. Thank you once again for your help.”

“Yes, we should be as well.” Li’lea agreed. “You two take care of yourselves. If you need any help, be sure to look us up.” Kyra nodded in agreement.

“Same to you, and we shall keep that in mind. Farewell!” 

And with that, the twins turned and walked up the path to the city, while the sisters went to join with Rhea, who had just concluded her own conversation with Bremondt. She was carrying a small box of Potions on her, which she quickly split with them. Li’lea in turn gave her the box of Ethers, as she’d get the most use out of them.

“Well,” Rhea said at length, readjusting her conjurer’s cane. “Shall we get going? We likely still have a lot to do today, and I’m eager to give you both a tour!”

Her younger sisters agreed, and they all began the trek into the city.

~~

Unseen by all, the Matron Nophica smiled down on the three Miqo’te entering her fair city. She was happy for the return of the lavender haired Conjurer. And she had brought her sisters, the red haired Lancer and violet haired Archer with her this time. Hydaelyn’s blessing was strong in them, and she couldn’t wait to see how they would rise to the challenges ahead to shape the future. But for now, she would happily continue to shelter them within her forest, until they were ready for the dangers ahead. After all, they were her beloved children.


	3. Ul'dah Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a faithful "servant" of her beloved Sultana, Ul'dah native Luluri Luri decides to make a radical change in her life to help her achieve her goals. And while she's at it, maybe find out what the deal is with this stupid dream?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first completely ad-libbed chapter for this story! Luluri's dialogue is fun to write! Enjoy!

Luluri Luri startled awake at the climax of her dream, jolting up and forward with one fist outstretched like she was trying to punch something before she became aware of her surroundings. Bleary and confused, the young Lalafell looked around the semi-familiar room to help get her bearings. The bed she lay in was massive, big enough to fit fifteen adult Lalafell stretched out with room for kittens between each. It was covered in soft, high-quality sheets and blankets, and hung with massive drapery, all intricately patterned with diamond shapes in rich, dark colors. Seated to her right on the bed were a pair of dolls, a stuffed Moogle and a stuffed Chocobo hatchling. Next to the bed on the right sat a small end-table, hosting a lamp that flooded the area with soft, warm light. On the same side, partially obscured by the drapery, was a chest of drawers full of clothes, as well as a vanity to do one's makeup at. In the corners of the area were two large potted plants.

At the foot of the bed was a lattice partition, separating the sleeping area from the rest of the chamber. The walls were warm tan stone decorated with a strip of gold paneling, while the floor was intricately detailed tiles covered by tasteful rugs on dark colors with gold accents. Marble pillars stood sentinel in strategic places of the room, with more lattice partitions between some of them, as well as chests, urns, and shelves. Flowerpots and hanging baskets full of lovely pink blooms were placed by the walls in locations where they were assured to have sunlight for several hours a day, provided by the high windows through which the morning light poured. To the far right of the room, partially concealed by the partition and drapes, was a circular table with three chairs around it.

From the area of the table came the pitter-patter of small feet, and another Lalafell woman identical to herself came around the partition to smile at Luluri. She was a pale-skinned Dunesfolk woman with vibrant green eyes and sandy-pink hair done up in two high pigtails. She was wearing a soft white nightgown like Luluri’s, covered with a light pink robe. On her feet were pale pink slippers.

“Good morning, Luluri! Breakfast is on the table!” She greeted her warmly.

Luluri smiled back at her beloved friend and distant cousin, her mouth-watering at the smell of the delicious breakfast waiting for them.

“Good morning, Nanamo! I’ll be right there!” She responded brightly.

Nanamo nodded and returned to the table, while Luluri made her way off the bed. She quickly pulled on her own light blue robe and pale blue slippers, then stepped out of the sleeping area to join the young Sultana at the table.  
Spread out before them on it was a delicious looking breakfast consisting of dodo omelets, honey muffins, La Noscean toast accompanied optional toppings of jam, syrup, or butter, sausage links, an assortment of fresh fruits, some nutrient-rich porridge, and to drink they had the choice of blood orange juice or chilled aldgoat milk. Simple fair, yes, but that was how the cousins liked their breakfasts. The rich, complex foods stereotypical of the wealthy could wait until lunch. Besides, the meal had several luxuries already, since her status as Sultana gave Nanamo access to the best imports from the far corners of Eorzea.

With a swift prayer of thanks for the food before them, Luluri and Nanamo proceeded to serve themselves and tuck into their meal. As she ate, Luluri reflected a bit on her life so far. She had been born into a wealthy family that was a branch of the Ul family, the rulers of Ul’dah. Despite their wealth, her parents had been humble folk and raised their daughter to be the same. When she was around five years old she had been presented to the Sultan and introduced to his own daughter, five-year-old Nanamo, who became her closest friend.

The two of them were nearly identical even then, the only differences being the shade of their eyes and hair, Luluri’s being paler and less vibrant. As such, the Sultan himself encouraged them to play a game of wearing each other's clothes and pretending to be the other girl. They had a lot of fun with it and would be rewarded every time they successfully fooled people. It was only later that they understood the game was meant to train Luluri to be Nanamo’s body double. And it worked very well.  
So well in fact, that Nanamo had gone so far as to make herself a new persona as Lilira Lira, a merchant's daughter who just so happened to be Luluri’s friend. She used it to be able to interact with her subjects more freely while Luluri acted as Sultana, which gave her better insight into how their lives were. And that, in turn, had led to them determining that major changes need to occur in Ul’dah, for the sake of their people.

After a bit of time, the young Sultana turned to ask her doppelganger a question, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“So, was it the aether dream again?”

“Hm?” Came Luluri’s muffled response, as she’d just taken a large bite of muffin.

“The dream you were having before you woke up.” Nanamo clarified. “You were moaning and thrashing a little in your sleep as the maid and I were setting the table. I’m guessing it was the aether dream again?”

Luluri made an affirming sound and held up a hand, working to chew through her mouthful. The “aether dream” referred to a recurring dream that both Luluri and Nanamo had been having with increasing regularity and clarity since the Calamity five years ago. Once a semblance of stability had been returned to Ul’dah, they had sought out the counsel of Cocobuki, the newly appointed guild master of the Thaumaturge guild. While he hadn’t been able to tell them much, he did identify the setting of the dream as the Lifestream, where the worlds’ aether flowed. Hence their dubbing it the “aether dream”.

Finally swallowing her mouthful, Luluri turned to answer the Sultana.

“Yes, it was that dream again.” She affirmed. “Though it was much clearer this time, and I was in it for longer.”

“Oh? What happened?” Nanamo asked.

“Well, I got a really good look at the black figure this time. He looked like one of those emo Thaumaturges who took their ‘Gloom and Death’ schtick to an utterly illogical extreme and has lost all sense of reality!” She said with a grin.

Nanamo burst into a giggle fit at the description. Luluri had a rather irreverent and cavalier attitude at times, and it always showed when she spoke of the Thaumaturges. While she did have great respect for them, she would constantly pick at and casually tease them about being “emo”. “It keeps them grounded” or so she says when asked why. Most figured she just did it for the amusement of watching them sputter! Either way, it never failed to make Nanamo laugh. It was a good thing she was such a consummate actress, or they never would have pulled off the switching.

“What happened after he showed up?” Nanamo questioned after getting her laughter under control. “I always wake up when he appears.”

Luluri proceeded to describe the man in black's attack on her, and how she had somehow magically gained monks robes and claw weapons made of light to counter him with.

“...I dove forward to punch him, and then I woke up in bed, completely confused.” She finished.

“I see... I wonder what it could mean.” Nanamo pondered.

“I don’t know,” Luluri responded thoughtfully. “... it’s clear that he is someone important. I just don’t know how meaningful these dreams are. What are they trying to tell us?”

“Good question...” Nanamo looked down at her plate solemnly. She was not looking forward to the end of breakfast.

Luluri paused and shot Nanamo a concerned look. Setting down her spoon, she reached over and grasped her cousin's hand.

“Hey now, none of that.” She said with a kind smile. “I’ll still be around. I’m planning to train you to fight like me after all! I just won’t be underfoot quite as often.”

“I know. I just ...” Nanamo turned to look Luluri straight in the eyes. “We haven’t been apart for any true length of time since we were five! And now you’re going to be traveling all over Eorzea as an adventurer while I have to stay here as Sultana! Once you really get into your stride, it could be weeks or even months before you have the chance to visit again! And adventuring is dangerous! You’ll be called on to do all manner of things, fight all kinds of beasts, monsters, and brigands, and there’s no telling if you’ll have reliable people at your back! You could get hurt, or killed! I can’t...”

Nanamo trailed off with a distressed sob, all of her suppressed worries laid bare. She covered her face with both hands, shoulders shaking as she tried to reign her emotions in. Luluri stared at her in shock for a moment, before getting up and gently pulling the distraught Sultana into a hug. The feeling of her arms around her caused the dam on Nanamo’s tumultuous emotions to fail, and she began to cry into her cousin's shoulder. Luluri just held her tighter, alternating between petting her hair and rubbing her back while whispering soothing words in her ear.

After a few minutes, Nanamo’s sobs calmed to sniffles, and Luluri began to speak while still holding her.

“I can’t promise that that won’t happen. The world is dangerous and the future uncertain, this we both know. So I won’t waste my breath on empty promises.” Luluri then pulled back to hold her cousin by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. “What I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to make regular trips back to Ul’dah, to you, no matter how far afield I may end up traveling. That I will train myself, and you, to be the strongest, fastest, and craftiest adventurer ever, so that I can always return home safely. That I will do my best to find friends and allies we can both count on to watch my back, as I will watch theirs. And that no matter where I am or what I’m doing, if you need me I will come to you immediately. You will ever be my first priority.”

Nanamo stared at her with watery eyes, stunned by the impromptu speech. Slowly, the corners of her mouth lifted into a fond smile, touched by her kinswoman's fervent promises and vow of loyalty. Luluri decided to cap it off on a lighter note.

“And I promise to write you regularly and regale you with stories of my adventures, misadventures, and the no doubt cooky characters and crackpots I meet along the way!” She declared with an impish grin.

Nanamo couldn’t help but laugh at that one! She had no doubt that Luluri would do exactly that!

“Thank you, Luluri.” She said as she dried her eyes. “That does comfort me somewhat. I will be holding you to those promises.” She stepped back then and gestured to the table. “Now, why don’t we get back to finishing breakfast. We still need to summon the aesthetician to do your hair!”

Luluri’s grimace at the thought of the flamboyant man made Nanamo laugh again.

\------

A few hours later, a small group of people were standing by the lift in the Hustings Strip. Nanamo was now dressed in her Royal Regalia, as Luluri called it, ready to begin another day of ruling her city-state. On her left stood General Raubahn Aldynn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo, her faithful ally on the Syndicate. He was clad in his usual gold-trimmed toga and black armor. Luluri stood facing them, with her back to the lift. She was now dressed in her adventurer's gear: a white kaftan and white bloomers (both of which she fully intended to dye a fetching red at her earliest opportunity), coupled with brown booties and wristbands. Her hair was now a light orange-pink color and was styled into a high horse-tail with her bangs hanging down to cover her forehead and frame her face. Her eyes were now a few shades lighter green than Nanamo’s, thanks to the wonder of cosmetic potions. Fastened at her hips were a pair of weathered hora that would serve as her starting weapons. A group of Sultansworn stood nearby to offer the three some privacy.

“Well,” Nanamo started. “I guess this is goodbye for now, isn’t it?”

“Not ‘goodbye’, silly!” Luluri countered with a smile and a shake of her head. “This is a ‘see you later’! You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” Nanamo returned her smile, and Luluri turned to Raubahn.

“It’s all on you now, General! I leave my darling cousin in your faithful care! Try not to let her boss you around too much now!” Raubahn grinned at her jest.

“I’ll try not to, and shall do my best to protect her in your absence, Lady Luluri.” He responded in his rough voice, a smile of respect on his face. “You stay safe out there. Become strong enough, and I guarantee a spot will be open for you in the Immortal Flames!”

“Thank you for that offer,” Luluri responded. “I will do my best to become worthy of such an honor.” She then turned back to Nanamo, eyes serious and full of resolve, and proceeded to kneel before her. “Starting today, I am going to work hard to amass a fortune large enough to fund our political endeavors. With any luck, we will soon be able to change Ul’dah for the better, for the sake of all our people. I promise you Nanamo, my Sultana, you will not be stymied by those greedy pigs in the Syndicate for much longer!”

Nanamo returned her serious expression. “We thank you, Luluri Luri, for your willingness to help Us and Our people.” She said formally. “We, in turn, shall do all in Our power to bring about what changes We can, that all of Ul’dah will prosper and thrive! Though it is with a heavy heart that We watch you go, We shall be praying for your safety and success!” She smiled then, dropping the royal facade. “Now stand up and give me a hug!”

Luluri laughed at that and proceeded to do as she was told. She and Nanamo hugged each other tightly and traded kisses on the cheek. As they parted, she turned to Raubahn and held out her arms in offer. Raubahn knelt down to embrace her as well, then reached out to tap the lift’s call button for her. The doors opened immediately, and Luluri walked inside then turned around to face them again. Smiling at her cousin and their friend, she performed the salute of the Immortal Flames before the lift doors closed and it began to descend.

A few minutes later the doors opened on the Ruby Road Exchange. Luluri stepped out into the heat of the day and paused a moment to settle her nerves. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Luluri turned and made her way to the side entrance to the Quicksands Inn, which doubled as the Adventurers Guild. It was time to sign the books and get started on her new life!

\-------

Nald’Thal smiled as the young Lalafell walked through the doors to her destiny. Ayzema must be very proud of her tough little Desert Flower. She was going to be interesting to watch. As those doors swung shut, the Guardian of Ul’dah turned his attention to beyond the city's walls, to the carriage slowly but steadily bearing his suffering daughter to her new home. It was long past time for the tragedy of her life to be balanced out. Perhaps he should meddle a little? Ayzema’s Flower would likely do wonders for his Silent Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this chapter was hard to write! It lacked the helpful framework of the previous chapter, so figuring out the dialogue and interactions was a bit of a challenge. Major thanks to my Beta Reader, Sebastian C. for helping me work out the kinks! Next chapter is going to be another recreation of the game's intro, this time the one for Ul'dah! See you there!


	4. Ul'dah Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The duty of the older sibling is to take care of the little ones that come after them." This is something Anya believes fiercely. So when her beloved little sister decides to become an adventurer and join the Thaumaturge's Guild, it's only natural that she goes with her and becomes a Gladiator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like chapter 1, is a modified retelling of the Ul'dah opening cutscene from FFXIV ARR. This chapter has one of my favorite characters in it. Can you guess which one it is?

“Hey! Hey you!”

Anya Fisher came awake slowly. She felt incredibly groggy and stiff, and her neck had a definite crick in it. And no wonder, as she had apparently fallen asleep while sitting upright in a carriage traveling through the desert of Thanalan. Not that she could have laid down anyway, as her lap was being used as a pillow by her still slumbering little sister, Takara.

“Y’all right, lass?” The tanned man sitting across from her asked. “You were moanin’ somethin’ fierce for a while there.”

Anya stretched with a groan before turning to the black-clad man to answer, idly wondering why he wasn’t dying from the heat in that outfit.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Aside from bein’ stiff as hell and more’n a little groggy.” She decided not to mention her strange dream, as she didn’t want to sound crazy. She massaged her sore neck gently to relieve some of the pain, then reached into her belt pouch to pull out a compact mirror that her friend Merlspaer had given her some years ago.

“I s’pose you would be a bit stiff, nappin’ upright an’ all!” The man said with a sympathetic laugh as she opened the mirror to check her appearance. “I’ve gone an’ done that myself a time or two.”

Anya gave him a quick smile, then went back to her once-over. At the age of 21, Anya thought herself to be quite attractive for a Hyur woman of Midlander stock. She was of relatively midrange height, with a fair complexion and long straight black hair that hung down to her shoulder blades, save for the bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were a striking deep purple, and she had emphasized them with some matching purple eyeshadow. A beauty mark sat under her left eye, and her cheeks were adorned with light red tattoos similar to the stamp used to mark “High Quality” goods, which matched the color of her rouge. Thankfully, it seemed nothing about her appearance was out of place, so she closed the compact and put it away as the man continued.

“As for the grogginess ... Ye be feelin’ the effects of the aether, I reckon.” He said with a smile. “You’ll get used to it, though, don’t worry.”

Anya let out a laugh at that, laying her left hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I suppose that would be a good explanation, if I weren’t born and raised in Limsa Lominsa.” She said, grinning at the man. “More’n likely it’s the _ bloody heat _ that’s the issue! How in the seven hells yer not dyin’ in those dark colors, I’ve no idea.”

The man looked at her stunned for a moment, allowing them both to catch the poorly stifled chortles and giggles of the young Elezen twins seated at the back of the carriage. The girl even had a hand clamped over her mouth as she struggled to reign herself in, shoulders shaking with her mirth at Anya’s brazen words. The man himself had no such restraint, throwing back his head and laughing heartily before looking back to her with a grin.

“Aye, well, I’m used to the heat!”

At that moment, Takara let out a nearly inaudible groan and shifted so she was laying on her back rather than her side, drawing their attention. Her ivory horns, which swept back and slightly down to jut out by the base of her skull, slotted between Anya’s legs so as not to spear her. Unlike her Hyuran sister, Takara Fujitako was an Au Ra. She was rather small and petite, even for a 16 year old girl, and had very fair skin only a few shades off from her ivory white scales. Her tail was long and slender, and Anya swore the thing was prehensile at times. Her long, feathery hair fell unrestrained to her mid back and was a light blue in color with light pink highlights. Her eyes, at present still closed, were a lovely deep purple only a shade or two off from Anya’s with a large purple limbal ring lining the irises, giving them a subtle glow. Her face was bare of tattoos or face paint, some light pink eyeshadow being her only make up.

As her eyes fluttered open, the man gave an apologetic smile.

“Whoops. Looks like I was a mite too loud there. Sorry lass. Didn’ mean to wake ya.” He apologized.

Takara glanced at him for a moment in confusion, then turned to look up at Anya, sleepy eyes asking the question she could not voice. Anya gave her an affectionate smile.

“We were talkin’, and I griped about the heat in a way that made him laugh.” She explained. “Sorry we woke you up. Are you-”

“You there - halt!”

Anya snapped her head up and Takara jolted into a half-seated position at the loud voice, both turning towards the front of the carriage. A decorative hanging blocked their view of the front, but both noticed the two armored men on chocobos passing on either side as the driver obeyed the command.

“What’s all this about!?” The now anxious Lalafell driver questioned. The sound of a sword being drawn was heard then, causing Takara to go white.

“Inspection! Men, search the carriage!” Came the response from the shouter.

As one of the men walked around to the back of the carriage, Takara pulled herself fully upright and pressed herself against her sister, clutching her weathered scepter tightly in one hand while gripping Anya’s sleeve in the other. She was breathing fast and visibly shaking.

“Steady now, breathe,” Anya soothed her gently, even as she reached to the hilt of the old sword strapped to the pack at her feet. “Inspections aren’t uncommon near trade centers. It may be nothin’.” She inwardly cursed their positions as Takara was closer to the back, and thus the merchants wares, which meant that if a fight occured she would have to move around her to shield her. Hopefully it wouldn’t be necessary. 

As the soldier reached the goods secured to the back of the carriage the twins had returned to their previous positions and were seemingly ignoring all around them, though she could tell that both were slightly tense. So was the merchant for that matter, though he did well to hide it when he spoke up.

“I’m just an honest peddler, friend. So, er ... don’t be too disappointed if you don’t find nothin’, eh?”

“Mind your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!” the soldier snapped harshly. After a moment Anya saw him reach back and pull out something from behind him. He then turned to the leader, coming up behind him on a chocobo, and brandished a small, unassuming pouch over his head. “Sir, look! Somnus!” He said with no small amount of ill-concealed glee.

“Honest peddler, was it?” the leader said, addressing the merchant. “Since when do honest peddlers deal in prohibited herbs? You’re in a lot of trouble, old man. You’ll rot in a dungeon till the end of your days ... unless you can afford the fine.”

Anya had to fight to keep her instinctive scowl at bay. Honorless currs! The wretch had not been subtle at all in his movements, and she knew the leader had seen him pull that bag off his own belt. This was blatant extortion! Oh she knew such things could happen, she wasn’t naive. But as the daughter of an honest fisherman and raised under the Code, the sight of it stuck in her craw.

The merchant turned to her and chuckled, shaking his head. “Heh, business as usual...”

Takara jerked slightly and sniffed the wind a bit, turning her head. Before Anya could ask her what was wrong, she threw one hand out towards the merchant- *THUNK* -and an arrow slammed into the floor of the carriage beside him!

“Uwaah!” As the merchant flailed in shock, everyone else turned their attention to where the arrow had come from. The twins twisted around in their seats, the girl rising up on one knee as she did so, while Anya and Takara looked straight forward at the oncoming attackers. A soldier in the same uniform as the ones holding them up rushed towards them.

“Amalj’aa! Amalj’aa! To arms! To Arms!”

Sure enough, charging down the hill behind the man were at least three of the hulking lizard-men, one of whom carried a bow with an arrow knocked.

“Seven hells...” the leader of the soldiers turned back to them. “Consider this a warning! Now _ go _ \- all of you!” 

The driver didn’t wait a moment longer and urged the chocobos to run, while the soldiers drew their weapons and ran to engage the Amalj’aa. The passengers remained on alert until both groups were fully out of sight and hearing range. Once they were sure they were safe, all five let out a collective sigh of relief. The girl twin flopped back down onto the bench, while her brother canceled the spell he’d been prepping and put away the tome Anya hadn’t seen him grab. Anya herself let go of her sword and rubbed Takara’s back, while the younger girl holstered her scepter and laid her head on her sister’s shoulder. The peddler turned his gaze back to the sisters.

“Phew... That kind of excitement ain’t good for the heart. You two be careful ‘round them Brass Blades, lassies.” he warned. “Bastards’ll have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits, they are, only less honest. Thank the gods for sendin’ some beastmen to rescue us, eh!?” He then turned to Takara, his voice softening a bit. “You doin’ alright there little lass? You went white as a sheet back there.”

Takara gave the man a weak barely-there smile and nodded, her hands lifting to move while Anya watched carefully. With quick yet graceful movements that spoke of years of practice, she formed a series of signs and gestures that conveyed what she wished to say to those who could understand them.

“She says “I’m alright, sir. Just brought back bad memories. Thank you for your concern.”” Anya interpreted. She then turned to the merchant and clarified, “My little sister has been sufferin’ from selective mutism for eleven years now. She communicates with sign language, and I act as her interpreter.”

“I see. That’s got to be rough.” The man said sympathetically. “I’m glad you’re doin’ alright though, little lass, and that you’ve a great sister lookin’ out for you.”

Both sisters smiled at that statement, both at the praise and the fact that he did not question their bond. Many often did, since they were of different races and had different surnames.

“Hey, seein’ as we’ve still got a long ride ahead, you mind keepin’ me company till we arrive?” He asked the sisters, then sent a glance over at the twins. “Them young’uns don’t care much for conversation, see. Though it clearly don’t stop them from listenin’!”

As though to prove him right, neither twin responded to the jibe with more than a quick smirk. Just closing their eyes and remaining slouched, like they were settling in for a nap.

Anya held back a snort at the “exchange”, instead responding with a smile. “I’ve no objections. You’ve been pleasant enough company so far.” Takara nodded her agreement, content to let her sister do the talking.

“Wonderful! Brendt’s the name, an’ peddlin’s me trade.” He said with a jovial grin. “An’ judgin’ by your unusual garments, I’m guessin’ you two have chosen to become new adventurers.”

“Bingo.” Not like it was a hard jump of logic to make, considering her white dress, long boots, and sword, and Takara’s grey ensemble and scepter.

“I knew it! Goin’ wherever the wind blows, seekin’ fortune, fame, and glory - Now _ that’s _ what I call livin’!” He exclaimed. “So long as you can avoid dyin’, I mean. Ain’t no secret that adventurin’s a risky business - these days especially. What was it that attracted you to it?”

“Oh, uh, well...” Anya looked at Takara, hesitant. The reason for their journey was very personal, and she didn’t want to just blurt it out, but she was very honest so lying wasn’t a good idea. Takara met her eyes with her usual tired gaze. After a few moments, she gave her a nod of permission while holding up one hand, thumb and pointer finger held less than an ilm apart. Anya nodded in understanding before turning back to Brendt.

“None of the above actually. My sister chose to go on a journey of healin’ to recover her voice, since eleven years in Limsa didn’t help none, and decided to become a thaumaturge. Her mutism doesn't affect her spell castin’, you see, just conversation. I wasn’t about to let her go it alone, what with how dangerous it is, and chose to sign up with the gladiators guild. It’s the duty of the elder siblin’ to look after the younger ones after all, and I take that seriously.” That should do it. A brief summary of the why without going into the heavy details. And that last bit seemed to have earned her some brownie points from all of them, if the approving looks she was getting were any indication.

“Aye! ‘Tis a better reason than most to take up adventurin’! No doubt them Storyteller’s ‘ll love it! “ He exclaimed with a grin. “You ain’t the only one that takes that ‘elder siblin’’role seriously either. If my elder brother’s alive, I’ve no doubt he’ll be searchin’ for me for just that reason! Just as I’m keepin’ an eye out for him and our younger brother!”

Anya smiled at that. She hoped Brendt’s two brothers were indeed alive. He seemed like a good man and deserved some good to come his way.

“Besides, if you two are willin’ to take on them tasks as other folks ain’t, adventurers such as yourselves can win fame what coin can’t buy.” Brendt continued. “When you arrive in town, you’ll want to head to the Adventurer’s Guild. You can find out everythin’ you need to know about the adventurin’ business in there. Just remember, though; there’s more important things than fortune an’ glory. Such as _ breathin’ _. Ain’t no profit in bein’ dead, and that’s a fact!”

Anya nodded. 

“By the by, is this your first trip to Ul’dah?”

“It is, yes. It’s the first time we’ve been to the mainland, in fact.” Anya decided not to mention that Takara had been born in Othard. It really had no bearing here.

“It is! Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an’ outs of your destination!” He looked so excited she was happy to oblige.

Takara, on the other hand, had had her attention captured by the twins. Anya gave them a quick glance and noticed that the three were having a conversation of their own in sign language. She couldn’t help but smile at that. It was good for Takara to interact with others her own age who knew her language. 

*_ With any luck, she might just make some new friends!* _ She thought as she focused her attention back to Brendt’s words.

“Ul’dah’s ruled by the Sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate holds the real power. Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Majesty altogether, but that won’t happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists - an’ the Royalists are nothin’ if not loyal. These factions have long fought over power, throwin’ the weight of their wealth against each other, an’ they show no signs of stoppin’.”

*_ Oh great! A political minefield! That’s gonna be fun to navigate.* _

“‘Course the lizardmen - that’s the Amalj’aa - couldn’t care less about Ul’dahn politics. They have their own interests, see - an’ they ain’t afraid to use force to serve ‘em.” He sighed then and his eyes turned sad.

“They say war is a gift to peddler's - need breedin’ profit - an’ though it shames me to say it, I’m inclined to agree...” He trailed off there and glanced out over his shoulder to check their progress.

Anya responded with a sympathetic smile. She’d heard similar sentiments from merchants and tradesmen back home over the years. It was indeed a sad truth of the world, and Aunt Sthalswys had once chastised her for declaring that she would “make it otherwise or die trying”. In her words “It’s all fine and dandy to wish for it, but staking your life on achieving such a perfect world is folly. Perfection and eternal peace are meant to be unattainable; something to strive for but never reach. For to do so leads to stagnation and spiritual death.” It was wisdom Anya took to heart.

*insert line break here*

Takara settled back in her seat as the talkative merchant began to speak of Ul’dah, passively listening as was her wont. Not many knew sign language, so she usually let Anya handle interactions. Needing someone to translate for her was frustrating sometimes. 

A movement out of the corner of her eye interrupted her reverie, and she looked over to see the boy twin waving at her. Seeing he now had her attention he smiled and, to her surprise, began to sign to her.

_ “Hello miss. My name is A-L-P-H-I-N-A-U-D, and this is my sister A-L-I-S-A-I-E. What’s your name?” _ His sister waved with a smile when he introduced her.

Takara blinked a few times before signing back.

_ “Hello. My name is T-A-K-A-R-A. It’s nice to meet you. You know sign language?” _ His smile grew wider at the question and he nodded.

_ “Yes. Our late grandfather taught us when we were young. He challenged us to become fluent in many different languages over the years.” _ The proud (borderline smug) expressions on their faces indicated they had succeeded in that endeavor. Alisaie chose that moment to chime in.

_ “Your sister mentioned that your condition doesn’t affect your spellcasting. We were wondering how that works? Do you speak normally when casting, or whisper? If you don’t mind telling us, of course.” _

Takara gave a faint smile at the inquiry. And the proof that the two were fluent, as Alisaie used her body language and expressions to convey it as politely as she could. It was far more effort than most curious arcanists put into the act.

_ “I don’t mind. I can’t speak normally at all right now, as my voice is very hoarse from years of disuse. However, I’ve found that I can whisper the incantations very quietly, and the spells are just as potent as when cast normally.” _

The twins looked very intrigued at that information.

_ “Really?! That’s rather incredible! I’ll have to see if I can replicate that feat. Possibly even take it further? Fully silent casting maybe?” _ Alphinaud looked quite excited at the idea. His sister gave him an amused look, though she also looked no less excited.

_ “And Scholar-mode activates! It’s an interesting prospect though. Might even counteract that damnable Silencing effect!” _

Takara perked up a little at the thought.

_ “You’re right. That is an interesting idea. I think I’ll try that once I get used to thaumaturgy.” _

The twins looked quite happy at her statement, but Brendt’s next words caught the three’s attention before they could continue.

-Line break marking POV change-

“Ah, at long last. Behold Ul’dah, jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!”

The other passengers looked to see he was correct. The walls of the great city loomed before them, and the carriage was steadily making its way towards a massive gate with a small tent city to either side of it. As it came to a stop the passengers all reached to gather their things and prepared to disembark. A group of workers came up and began unloading the merchants goods, clearing the stairs for them.

Anya stepped down and walked a few steps towards the gate, staring up at the walls that surrounded their new “home”. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Brendt coming up to her side, looking at the gate happily before turning to face her. Behind them she could see Takara and the twins saying their goodbyes.

“An’ here’s where we part ways, lass. I’m off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it’s on to the highroad for me.” Brendt paused and pulled out a small satchel of healing potions.

“Here, I want you to have this - by way of thanks for puttin’ up with me prattle.” Anya gladly accepted the satchel as Takara came up beside her. The twins passed behind the man and headed on into the city.

“Thank you, Brendt! These will be a big help on our adventures.” She told him with a smile.

“You’re welcome! You never did tell me your names, though. Hey, but here’s an idea...” He exclaimed as the carriage moved off, divested of its burden.

“Become the sort of storied personages I can brag about havin’ met, an’ I’ll consider us square. Take care now you two!” And with that, Brendt walked past them up into the city.

“You as well, Brendt!” She called after him. Anya then turned to Takara with a smile.

“Well, this is it. You ready to get started? Let’s head in and find the Adventurer’s Guild so we can register.” Takara gave a firm nod of agreement, and the two walked into the city together.

-line break marking POV change-

Watching from high above the city, Azeyma the Warden smiled as the two girls passed through the gates. She was glad that Nald’Thal’s Silent Princess and Halone’s Guardian Blade had arrived safely. With any luck they would soon meet her own Desert Flower. Those three had quite the set of trials before them, but she had faith that they would all triumph and become the powerful women they were destined to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest parts of these chapters is always the adlibbed scenes with the twins, since you don't interact with them until much later in the actual game. But I wanted them to have a few prior interactions with my girls before the "official" introduction. Thanks again to Sebastian C for being my Beta Reader! It was especially helpful this chapter for writing Takara's interaction with Brendt. 
> 
> Also, for those interested, I created a discord for this series. I'm a novice writer, and this gives you a chance to give me extra feedback on my work before I post it. Plus, if any of you have a character you would like to see appear at some point, the Server has a channel exclusively for that! Link to the server is https://discord.gg/8B6SDwSv


End file.
